History of the European Union
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: A Hetalia-style telling of the European Union, from it's origins to the present!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my attempt at an ongoing Hetalia series. The updates might be sporadic since I have to do a lot of research to make this as accurate (and therefore, funny in my opinion), plus I write for other fandoms and have a life. Having a life gets in the way so much. Anyways, I'm just trying this out so let me know what you think.**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

**Chapter One:**

**Origins**

_9. May. 1950._

"I have a proposal," France spoke, standing with grace and dignity as he prepared to address the other countries. "It has been five years since the Second World War, and it is time to put that in the past, _oui_? What we need is a period of healing, stronger ties amongst us that will unite Europe and prevent such horrible tragedies from ever occurring again," it was quite the stirring speech, most everyone thought so, the nation even had tears shining in his eyes. "That is why I would like to present: The Schuman Plan!"

For those that don't know, the proposal written by French foreign minister Robert Schuman stated that countries willing to participate would pool together their heavey industries. This was to make sure that industries normally used to produce war munitions would be under the control of more than one country, making it virtually impossible for the member nations to go to war against each other. There was one country in particular that the French desired to agree with the idea.

"Germany!" France cried, throwing an arm around the other blonde's shoulder. The more serious of the two stiffened, but was interested in this idea and so he listened. "For years, we have had animosity between us, constantly fighting! I say it should end! Let us put our grievances with each other aside, and end the suffering; for us, and our neighbor countries, like poor Belgium." The other European nation seemed surprised to be put on the spot, but gave a smile anyway.

"I personally like this idea, my country is always trying to stay neutral in these wars. To help end them, and potentially improve my market would be a very good thing. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked, turning to her two 'brother' nations. The Netherlands and Luxembourg both nodded their agreement.

"Ve ~" Italy began with a smile, "That's a really great idea, France! Then we could all be friends and eat pasta together. What do you say, Germany? We can work together again, only this time there won't be any fighting or scary guns or—"

"Tch, why don't you ask me first, I'm your brother!" Romano interrupted. "I don't want to make friends with that potato bastard, but fighting sucks."

"Yay, Romano!" Italy cheered while his older brother crossed his arms in annoyance.

Meanwhile, France had moved from Germany's side to in front of him, holding his trademark rose in one hand, he reached forward with the other. "Well, Germany? To a lasting peace and economic development together?"

Germany finally snapped. "I've been trying to speak, but you all keep interrupting me! If you'd just wait your turns, you would already have your answer. That aside, I would have to agree with you France; this plan of yours sounds like it just might work."

"So that's a yes?"

Germany's eye twitched. "_Ja_, Italy."

"Well, that's good and all," Britain spoke up from where he sat with the other countries, "but I think—hey! Where are you going?" The six nations (though seven people counting Romano) were walking out the door.

"Why, we must write a treaty of course!" France replied before leaving, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, you're not going to ask—never mind," the British man grumbled. "Stupid frog."

_18. April. 1951_

"Gentleman, and lady," France said quietly as they each watched their leaders sign the Treaty establishing the European Coal and Steel Community, "the experiment begins."

"Yes," Germany agreed, "for the next 50 years we are bound to its obligations. Let us work hard to make this a success."

"Ve~ let's go get some pasta to celebrate!"

"For once, my brother has an excellent idea! I say the potato bastard treats us!" The two Italy brothers began walking away.

"Hey! You can't possibly be thinking about food at a time like this!" Even as he said it, Germany didn't believe himself. "And we will split the bill equally!" The Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium followed afterward, Belgium giggling a little as she watched Germany catching up to the Italians. France soon took the lead in finding a suitable restaurant, as they were in his capital.

The common markets between their countries would open in February of 1953 for coal, iron ore, and scrap, and then in May of the same year for steel.

**So, how was it? I tried to stay in character, and I apologize for the minimal roles played by the Netherlands and Luxembourg, but Luxembourg doesn't even have a character (although it's been rumored he will be male) and the Netherlands is in the series for like, 2 seconds so far. Not much to go on there. I definitely want feedback on this guys, because that was a lot of research and I'm not going to put in the effort if no one likes this.**

**On a side note, if you want to read stories that feature American history, I have two one-shots out so far and I may write more.**

**Thanks for reading this, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm going to try another chapter of this. I really appreciate the alert from mystmoon92, but I'd really like some feedback, guys! Please, if you enjoy this story in any small way, or have a suggestion, let me know! Thanks!**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**

**Chapter Two:**

**Starts, Stops, and Success**

_9. March. 1953_

"Alright, the meeting will now begin. Does anyone have anything they would like to start with?" France stood, and so Germany surrendered the floor to him.

"This was actually not my idea, but the lovely Belgium asked me to present it. She believes, and I agree, that in order to further our goals of peace and economic prosperity, we need stronger political ties between our countries. Europe needs to become its own political force, a cooperative community that shares the same ideas and even some policies, in the face of these uncertain times."

No one spoke, but a slight shudder went around the table at the thought of what, or rather who, was causing these uncertain times. Italy could be heard whimpering under his breath,

"Please, Mr. Russia, I don't want to be communist, really! Please leave me alone…" until Romano smacked him, though he was trembling just as much.

The Netherlands gave a cough.

"Right," said Germany. "Well, while this seems a good idea, we need to talk about logistics. What kinds of policies would be subject to the ECSC's changing?"

"Well, mostly external policies," Belgium spoke up, "I wouldn't think of trying to suggest we govern each other. I like being independent, but having a sort of council would help make meeting easier. And having a European parliament of some kind could help peaceably solve disagreements between member countries."

"This is all very true. I think it could work, but it needs a lot of planning beforehand."

"Does that mean we won't get a lunch break?"

"_Ja_, Italy."

"Potato bastard!"

_August. 1954_

"Okay!" Italy said, holding the agenda for that day's meeting in his hand. The other countries wanted to make sure their fellow member was doing something, after all. "Today, we need to talk about a European Defense Community. Instead of Germany joining NATO, he'd be allowed to team up with us and fight!"

France suddenly looked nervous, exclaiming, "Hol-hold on a minute! We would be allowing Germany to re-arm himself?"

"Yep!" Italy chirped. Germany leaned forward to be able to see France better down the table.

"What is the problem, France?" His eyes bored into the other nation, who replied,

"Oh, nothing, really Germany, it's just the last time you had your own armed force, well—"

"It's okay, France, Germany was just angry about the cuckoo clocks you forced him to make you!" Italy cut in, and Germany got a far-away look in his eyes.

"Cuckoo…clocks?" He asked slowly, but it sounded more like a growl.

"Nothing! Noooothing!" France sang, while clamping a hand over Italy's mouth. "Anyway, it's just that giving Germany a military force makes me a little worried, completely understandable, _non_?"

Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands all considered this.

"Maybe, but this stupid paper says that America really wants Germany to be a part of this," Romano said, having taken the agenda from his brother.

"And it makes sense why," Germany continued. "I have no military of my own, and yet the Soviets are right on my border—_nein_—they are in my borders!"

This was true. At the end of World War II, the Red Army had seized control of most of Berlin by the time the rest of the Allied Powers had arrived. Because of differing political ideology, the USSR and the other Allies could not agree on how to rebuild Germany, but neither side was willing to give up control. So, Germany was divided into East and West Germany, the Soviet Union controlling the East and the Allies controlling the West. West Germany was the one who was a member of the ECSC.

"Well, who said we wanted to fight them anyway?" France almost blubbered, and it was clear his fear had now switched to Russia. "We only wish to _contain_ the spread of communism, not combat existing ones! This is a Cold War!"

"But couldn't it stop being one? I'd rather be prepared," Belgium said.

"Then what if we are not enough? We would most certainly need more power than this—what about England?"

"He's not even a member," The Netherlands said, but went ignored.

"All I am saying is I don't like this idea, and my people will never pass it."

They didn't. On August 30th, the French National Assembly rejected the EDC Treaty.

_8. December. 1955_

The Council of Europe convened, this time to discuss something a little less serious.

"We need a flag!" Italy exclaimed.

"While I would remind Italy to use proper decorum during a meeting," Germany admonished, "I agree. We should have some sort of symbol to signify us."

"Hm, but what? We must discuss color, design, many things," France said.

"Perhaps a simpler design?" Belgium said.

"I agree. If other nations were to join us, then we wouldn't have to change anything about the flag," The Netherlands said.

"Then, what colors will we use?" asked Luxembourg.

They argued back and forth before settling on blue, which made France happy. Then they had to choose the symbol.

"I think we should use stars," Romano said.

"Why stars?" Luxembourg asked again.

"I—I don't know, they'd just look good!" Romano said, defensive of his artistic ability.

"Hey, I like that idea, too!" Italy said. "And the stars can all be in a circle, because then that's the earth; and it's all connected!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"That…is strangely deep, Italy," Germany finally said. "But it makes sense."

"Yes!" France declared, "It will be beautiful, representing unity, solidarity, and harmony amongst our nations!" There were nods of agreement all down the table.

**So there we go, into the mid-1950s. Let's see how these countries handle the ongoing Cold War, and if anyone feels crazy enough to join them! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
